To Penetrate Your Barrier
by Silver Author
Summary: Hotaru Heero People think that if one really cheerful girl entered Heero's life, he would then open up to her. Well, let's say you are very wrong, my friends. I mean, it Relena couldn't do it. Then who could?


To Penetrate Your Barrier  
  
Chapter One: The Silver Restaurant  
  
~*~  
  
Heero Yuy, a sixteen-year-old male teenager, was walking up the stairs towards his apartment. His dark chocolate coloured hair was set in different angles, he held his head downwards and his blue eyes were closed. He wore a leather jacket over a white t-shirt, jeans and brown boots.  
  
His face was painted with an indifferent look, as if he had nothing to worry about. He then stuck his hands into the side pockets of his leather jacket and took out his apartment key. He quickly punched a few numbers into the security pad, scanned his hand and unlocked his door and went in. The familiar scent of 'home' wafted from the fairly large rooms and upon him, though he didn't feel any more different.  
  
Heero shut the door silently and went into the bathroom. He twisted the 'hot' knob on one side of the bathtub and then the 'cold' knob and started to undress. Once the water was at a specific height in the tub, he turned off the knobs and climbed in. The heat would have been relaxing to a normal teenager, but he was as unusual as unusual could be.  
  
Almost everywhere in his apartment that could not be seen or could be over looked had possessed a gun, knife or some other weapon he needed. The security in his home was so tight that he, himself, had stumbled upon it at least once or even twice! His laptops and computers were the best in the world and it was claimed that he made some of them.  
  
It was then that he got up from the tub and quickly dressed. He emptied the bathtub and used the microwave to cook a T.V. dinner. He was in a hurry as he stuffed a few dollars and cents into his wallet. When his food was done, he ate quietly while eyeing the clock on the wall.  
  
When he was done, he threw the carton and the leftovers in the garbage, his fork into the sink and went out the door. Punched the numbers to lock his door tightly and made his way to the elevator. Before you knew it, he was at the Preventors' headquarters in Toronto, Ontario.  
  
* * *  
  
Hotaru Tomoe, a fifteen-year-old female teenager, jogged up to her bus stop, breathing heavily. She had chin-length black hair that gleamed a sweet violet in the sunlight. Her purple eyes danced of fear that she might not reach the bus on time. She wore a red Nike t-shirt with bell-bottom jeans and white and blue Nike running shoes.  
  
She came to a stop and almost ran over her friend. She was desperately trying to catch her breath when her friend peered at her with curiosity. Hotaru clutched onto her black and red book bag that was strapped to her back as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Hotaru... you okay?" her friend asked shyly.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine Lise," Hotaru answered between breaths of air, already feeling the full attack that clung to her body from her running.  
  
Lise Wilson was also a fifteen-year-old teenager with light blue hair that was constantly drawn into a high ponytail with a ribbon. Today's colour choice of her ribbon was a soft yellow that drew attention to her beautiful soft hair. The ribbon also matched her yellow jacket made of see-through lace material over a white shirt. She wore blue jean shorts to match her blue eyes. She was a shy and very supportive girl.  
  
"I'm glad, I was so afraid that you were going to die of a heart attack," Lise stared at Hotaru with a worried expression.  
  
Hotaru took one more breath that finally calmed her heartbeat and then reassured her friend, "I'm fine. Besides how's your dance routine coming out?"  
  
"I don't know..." Lise's soft voice trailed. Lise loved to dance ever since she was four years old and still loved to have the music guide her body into doing turns and jumps.  
  
"You can tell me. But if you don't want to, you don't have to," Hotaru said while giving her friend a smile.  
  
"Well Madame Rouge isn't really impressed with my dancing... so I might not even get a part in the whole routine," Lise said wearily.   
  
Hotaru bit her lower lip to stop from shouting, 'that's because you're too shy! Grow up and act right! Besides I'm right here for you.' Instead she said, "I'm sure you'll get a part in the play..."  
  
Just then the bus reared up to them and the teenagers went in. Hotaru chose a seat and sat in it with Lise. The bus driver looked up at the rear view mirror and smiled at the talented girls. They smiled back. Hotaru then leaned against the seat and listened to the music from the radio.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Heero!" the familiar greeting rung in his head.  
  
"Duo," Heero acknowledged briefly. Duo was one of his best friends, though he sometimes wondered why he had any friends. Duo Maxwell had long chestnut brown hair in a braid and cobalt blue eyes that always held mischief.   
  
Duo gave a smile as Heero continued to go down the hallway, followed closely by his friend. Then they came across his Chinese companion, Latin friend and Arabic Comrade.  
  
"Une wants us," the Latin spoke. His name was Trowa Barton and he possessed light brown hair that hid one of his emerald eyes. The Chinese one was Chang Wufei, who had slick black hair in a small tight ponytail at the back of his head. The Arabic millionaire was Quartre Winner, a blonde that had bright blue eyes.  
  
Heero nodded and all five of them entered Une's office. Une looked up with her blue eyes, making her light brown hair sway from the motion.  
  
"There's something called knocking," Une told them as she gestured them to sit on one of the leather chairs while putting away the files she was reading.   
  
"Sorry, Lady Une," Quartre apologized for all five of his friends, including himself.  
  
Une nodded her approval towards Quartre, "It's quite alright. You just surprised me; that's all. Anyway, I've asked you all to come for a reason."  
  
"That reason being?" asked Wufei, while perking an eyebrow up towards her.  
  
"That reason is that a world wide virus has been striking the globe for some time now. I thought that if we leave it alone, it would stop. But, apparently, it only strikes banks, shutting down all their systems. All the while loosing millions," Une said.  
  
"You want us to shut down the virus," stated Heero slowly.  
  
"Exactly," Une nodded, "The world leaders are quite upset over their money loss."  
  
"What's the virus called?" Trowa questioned.  
  
"The 5 deck virus," Une informed, "It's named that way because it takes five very specific steps to shut down the bank. 1. It gives an accurate amount of money reading to the one who launched the virus. 2. Removes the money altogether and gives it to the person. 3. Removes all the intruding computer evidence from the bank's hard rives so the government cannot trace him/her. 4. Sends warning to the government to frighten them. 5. All systems explode, removing any evidence altogether."  
  
"Killing innocent people in the process," Quartre said with a frown.  
  
"I know. It troubles me too," Une agreed.  
  
"Do we have any suspects?" Heero asked, already getting to the point.  
  
"Just one..." Une said while looking at him in the eyes, "Souichi Tomoe."   
  
* * *  
  
"I was wondering Hotaru... how's your book coming along?" Lise asked with a smile while Hotaru gathered her books from her locker since school was out.  
  
Hotaru smiled and informed her friend, "It's going great! I already have the lead man falling for the lead woman. My manager would love it!"  
  
Hotaru had started to write at the age of ten and have been posting them on the Internet. Her grammar was a bit loop-sided and her description was always contradicting the other, but her fans loved it. At the age of twelve, she fixed her grammar and her descriptions were perfect. At fourteen she found herself a manager and have been writing her romance/action/adventure/fantasy stories with the company of Fic. Fic was a highly recognized company.  
  
"That's good to hear... Firefly," Lise used her author pen name that Hotaru used to write under.  
  
"We got to get to work, Lise," Hotaru said and her friend nodded.  
  
Hotaru and Lise worked as waitresses in the Silver Restaurant. At first Hotaru wanted to work with Lise as waitresses to try to increase Lise's confidence and courage to talk to people, but now she just loved to work as a waitress. Even though she was quite shy being herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero shook his head after a full two hours talking about the 5 deck virus with Une and the boys. Now he was outside, breathing in the fresh cool autumn air while looking at the soft purple sky. He then blinked and waved to a cab. A nearby cab stopped and Heero got in.  
  
"Where to sir?" the driver asked.  
  
"Silver Restaurant if you may," Heero replied in a steady voice while peering out the window. It was already five p.m. and he was hungry.  
  
"Of course, sir, a very good place to dine. And great weather isn't it? The sky is nice and bright. The people even seem happy," the driver said carelessly, though he meant it when he said that the Silver Restaurant was a good place to dine.  
  
Heero ignored him, not wanting to hear the driver rant on and on about nothing that mattered. It was then that the taxi stopped and Heero quickly opened the door. He handed the amount of money to the driver and went into the medium-sized white restaurant. A sign was on the building that read, in silver paint, The Silver Restaurant.  
  
Heero then went into the double doors and was greeted by a waiter, "How many people sir?"  
  
"One," Heero said simply.  
  
"Right, this way, sir," and the waiter then lead him to his table and gave him a menu; "Someone will be here for your order right away, sir."  
  
He flipped open the menu and began to decide his meal.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hotaru, table four," Hotaru's working buddy said.  
  
"Alright," she replied and quickly grabbed a pitcher of iced water. With practise she had gained from a year's experience, she moved around the customers' tables, chairs and other waitresses and waiters. That's when she came to table four where a young gentleman sat, observing his menu intently.  
  
She put on her best smile and walked up to him, "Hello, sir. Lovely day isn't it?" She asked while turning his cup over and poured some water into it.  
  
She saw a small careless nod from her customer and asked, "What would you like to drink?" She quickly drew her notepad up from her pocket and a pen.  
  
Heero looked up and saw that his waitress was a frail looking girl that wore the uniform just like the other waitresses. The uniform consisted a black skirt to her knees, black pantyhose, black low heel shoes, and a white blouse with a deep red vest over top of it, and a deep red tie. He looked up and saw her looking at him, waiting for an answer, and he couldn't help but notice that she wore small deep red earrings, unlike the others.  
  
"Pepsi, would be fine," Heero replied shortly while Hotaru scribbled 'Pepsi' on her notepad.  
  
"Have you chosen your meal yet, sir?" she asked and gave out a polite smile towards him.  
  
"Yes," he said, "A steak with a chicken Cesar salad, please." Normally he wouldn't say 'please' but something fished the word out of his mouth.  
  
Hotaru beamed at him again and nodded, "Alright, sir. Please wait, I'll come back shortly with your drink." She then tucked his menu under her arm and off she went into the kitchen.  
  
Heero stared at her retreating back and then to his water. He then reached for the drink and took a sip, waiting for his meal.  
  
* * *  
  
Hotaru put the menu into the menu pile beside the register. Then she pushed open the doors into the kitchen and ripped the page out of her notebook and gave it to Bailey. Bailey was her favourite chief to work with and he always so nice.  
  
"Thanks Bailey," Hotaru said with a huge smile.  
  
"No prob. Hotaru! I'll just fire this frying pan up and the steak will be soon along with the salad!" Bailey yelled over the other chiefs.  
  
Hotaru let out another smile and went back out of the kitchen and to the drink bar. She kneeled down and opened the small refrigerator that held all the soda drinks. She took a cool Pepsi and a glass. Poured the drink in, stick a few ice cubes along with it and looked for a straw.  
  
"Did you see him?" Hotaru heard a few boy crazy waitresses say.  
  
"Table four hooked another hunk!" squealed the other.   
  
Table four? Hotaru wondered, but then remembered that it was her table! She didn't even get a good look at the guy, but apparently he was supposed to be very handsome. Hotaru quickly dismissed the thought when Lise walked towards her.  
  
"What are you looking for Hotaru?" Lise asked; a bit bewildered.  
  
"I'm looking for some straws. Did they move them again?" Hotaru asked with anger at the edge of her voice.  
  
"Um... yeah. They're in the cabinet now," Lise answered carefully.  
  
Hotaru gave out a frustrated sigh and opened the cabinet. She took straws and put them in the drink as Lise got a few drinks for her own customers.   
  
"I'll see you around Lise," Hotaru said as Lise nodded.  
  
She clasped her hand on the smooth surface of the glass and walked towards table four. Once she was close enough she saw the young male that was sitting there, with his chocolate brown hair and clam ocean eyes. He was indeed handsome; Hotaru blushed unintentionally at the thought. She then slowly walked to the table and placed the drink down on the table.  
  
"Here you go sir," she said, forcefully making her voice steady, "Your meal will come shortly."  
  
Heero nodded as he realized the small faint of blush on her face. It made her seem more innocent and frail than before. Then she turned and walked towards the kitchen while he stared at the air bubbles in his drink.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hotaru, the steak and the salad for your table is ready," Bailey called.  
  
"Thanks Bailey," Hotaru said while taking the meal to table four. Her heart thundered when she saw him taking a sip from his Pepsi. Gees, just because I took one real look at him, doesn't mean he's more handsome than my own fiction male characters, she scolded herself.   
  
"Here you go sir, your meal," she said with a smile as she set his meal down on the table, "Hope you'll enjoy it."  
  
"Thanks," Heero muttered. A bit surprised that he actually 'thanked' someone.  
  
"Your welcome," Hotaru said with happiness and she walked away.  
  
Something lingered in his heart for a second and then disappeared. A friendly emotion started to wave into his heart, but before it could take over his system, his barrier came up. The barrier that even Relena Peacecraft could not penetrate, so he shouldn't have to worry about a stupid waitress.  
  
~*~  
  
Silver Author 


End file.
